


Boys of Snow

by Alezandrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A bar called Arbor Gold, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass!Jon, Beaches at night, Biker!Brynden, Blonde!Theon, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas sex, Chubby Tommen is kind of hot, Client!Grey Worm, Clubbing, Concerned!Gregor, Desk Sex, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Frustrated!Jon, Gay Village Club, Ghost is a cat in this, GoGo Dancer!Jon, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inspired by Hamilton, Jaime is not the stupidest Lannister, Jaime knows things, Jealous Jon Snow, Jealous!Samwell, Jealousy, Jon Snow in a speedo, Jon Snow on a boat, Jon claiming Ramsay, Jon drinks a hefty portion of the supplied wine, Jon has a big dick, Jon has always cared about Theon, Leather, Loras tries to be Artsy, M/M, Making Out, Model!Jon, Morning Sex, Mott's pizza, Old Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Stripper!Jon, Petyr's creepy flirting, Phone Sex, Photographer!Davos, Playboy! Rhaegar, Podrick is hung, Pornstar!Jojen, Promiscuous touching, Puppy Play, Rain, Rebound sex if you squint, Recruiting for all male harem, Rimming, Road Trips, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Salty!Willas, Sandor and Jon are roommates, Satin also looks hot in Jon's shirt, Satin makes bitchin' pancakes, Satyromaniac!Jon, Sex Worker!Jon, Sexual grinding, Shower Sex, Slightly inspired by Charli XCX's Boys, Smoking weed on a roof, Smut, Spanking, Stannis the Mannis, The Water Garden Club, Thick thighs saves lives, Twink! Robin, Tyrion is one of Jon's six great loves of his life, Varys's House of Pleasure, Who will bottom? Who knows!, Winter Roses, bdsm club, car shenanigans, i write sins not tragedies, older/younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: But I was busy thinking 'bout boysBoys, boysI was busy dreaming 'bout boysBoys, boysHead is spinning thinking 'bout boys





	1. Jon/Robb

“You’re such a tease.” Robb’s voice broke the silence between them as the two of them sat on the roof of the Stark house smoking knowing that neither Uncle Ned or Aunt Cat ever came up here. Taking the joint from his cousin's hand Snow took a long drag before raising a questioning eyebrow at him usually his partner in crime would say shit when they were smoking but nothing ever like this. Retrieving the now smaller joint from him the auburn haired guy pressed the rolled paper up against his lips as he inhaled then turning his attention back at him before exhaling. “Not knowing how pretty you are.” He responded as he gently placed his free hand on Jon's mid thigh as if this was supposed to be a hint or something. 

Despite popular belief the raven haired boy wasn't as experienced as others would like to believe with either gender, it's just that he's never seen a reason to. But here he is with a boy his cousin no less, who wants to start something that he may regret later, but Robb Stark had called him a tease and pretty, but all he knew was the hunger that was swelling in his heart and his groin. Before any words had a chance of leaving the northern boy’s mouth one of his hands had reached over, grabbing the slightly stoned boy’s collar, pulling his mouth roughly against his own into a rough kiss as both sets of lips fought for dominance before eventually his own won the fight as Jon Snow claimed his prize. 

With his free hand Snow began rubbing the partially erected groin through the pale jeans that Robb had been wearing that day as heat radiated through the material into his hand. As his groping became heated so did the make out session upstairs each of them moaning into the other's mouths. Just as Stark was close to his orgasm he broke away mid kiss, causing the boy with auburn hair to whine in disappointment as if he hadn't gotten enough attention or hunger from his companion. Taking whatever was left of the joint from the young wolf’s hand, he inhaled the last of it as his friend sat next to him in shock. “Always been good at teasing.”


	2. Jon/Jojen

“Fuck! You look so good like that.” Jon moaned as he stared down at the sandy haired guy who was on his knees giving him oral while looking up at him with such a look of ecstasy and lust. The older guy knew he should have said no when his younger cousin's friend, Jojen, asked to blow him, but the second the younger guy was on his knees Snow knew he was a goner never seeing someone look so perfect like that. Upon hearing the compliment the crannogman hummed gripping the youth that's standings legs a little tighter as he takes more of the length and girth of the cock in his mouth. If the northern man was honest, he really wanted to do more than having his wick tasted a lot of things that required a bed, a lot of lubrication and a really soundproofed room. 

But alas Snow would have to settle with a blowjob in a poorly air conditioned room away from any eavesdropping people not that anyone was home but just to be safe. Being the greedy lover, he is one of his hands raked through his present companion’s hair before grabbing a handful and began to face fuck him. He had to give it to the crannogmen Jon never thought they had any real skills, but damn did they have some fine oral skills and they were to die for leaving him to make a mental note to visit more often. “Now be a good boy and swallow.”


	3. Jon/Loras

“Was Jojen Reed’s cunt as sweet as everyone says it is?” The golden rose whispers into the white wolf's ear as the two of them were out and about with their friends at some bar. Whatever smile, Jon had disappeared when two things became apparent to him; one that Loras was very, very drunk and two that said Tyrell was also very, very jealous two things that don't go together very well in his experience when involving the curly, blond guy. Usually if they were not among friends or in general public Jon would handle this situation in a different way, but tonight would need another technique to take care of it. Taking his hands off the table away from his now half empty Snow tried to look nonchalant as he moved closer to his long haired friend before taking a hold of one of his wrists squeezing it tightly to let the knave of flowers know that he was serious. “You've been talking with Bambi haven't you?!” A harsh voice spat back in a tone that was loud enough for his mate to hear but quiet enough so just the two of them could hear. 

Even though his friend wasn't smiling the knave of flowers was but it was clear to anyone who looked into his eyes that they were filled with a hunger that Snow knew all too well. It was a feeling that the northern man felt when he saw the youngest Tyrell son that night a year ago while he was dancing well grinding up against a bearded man who knew was Renly Baratheon who has a face that Jon just found so...punchable if he wasn't one to fancy a more submissive man he would say that he was fuckable. “Jealous Snow?” Tyrell asked after moving much closer to the dark haired man so much so that he could kiss him in a second without a thought. Instead of pulling his wrist out of the white wolf’s grasp, he took a hold of the other hand and raising it to up to his face before taking the brooding man's index finger into his mouth sucking it running his tongue along the length while never breaking eye contact. “You don't need to be jealous a wolf fucks better than a stag.”


	4. Jon/Theon

Whack! 

The sound of Jon's hand swatting the krakens ass along with said krakens moans filled his room as he loomed over the skinny ironborn who, kneeling on Snow’s bed with his ass up and head down as Greyjoy took his punishment. No matter how hard and tough the guy from the iron islands acted Jon knew his knees went weak with the mention of punishment or spanking, especially if they came from the cousin of his best friend's lips. Theon had been a bad boy teasing the hand that fed him while they were hanging out with some other boys saying the white wolf wasn't so fierce if a golden rose could bring him to heal honestly he should have known he was doomed the second those words left his mouth. 

Whack! Whack! 

“Running that stupid mouth! What were you trying to do? Impress them?!” A dominant voiced questioned the boy beneath him, keeping a firm grasp on the brunette’s ass which sure it isn't anything to write home about, but it took Jon’s hand and cock splendidly so much so that if he didn't have all his boys of snow Theon Greyjoy would be the only thing on his cock. Boys of snow was a broad term for all those who let themselves be ravished by the white wolf whether they are young or old or fair or gray they all beg for it at the end. “R-rob!” Theon whined in a way or a tone as if he was begging for his master that smacked Jon in the face as if someone hit him causing him to take a step back withdrawing his hands. 

Taking a deep breath and then taking a step back up to the bed where instead of acting rash and marking up the youths ass he gently began to rub the latters sore ass like he would after each session brushing his thumb against Theon’s rose bud sending a shiver up his boys spine before stepping away from the bed for good that day. “We’re done for the day.”


	5. Jon/Joffrey

“Look at you squirming underneath me as you take my cock.” The white wolf pointed out to the twisted lion cub beneath him as he fucked him. Three other Lannister’s are in his keep so why not four? It seems to be a Lannister trait with them at first they fight him, but eventually they melt like butter in his hands once they have a taste of his cock. Moans, gasps and grunts fill the room as Snow thrusts in and out while gripping the golden boy’s hips rough enough that for sure will leave delicious bruises. Bruises that Jon will happily lick and kiss later on thinking about how they usually dress in red and gold, but they sure look pretty decked in black and blue. “This will teach you not to be a cunt when you are out with me!” The raven haired man spat at the lion as he smacked the bottom's ass before grabbing a fistful of hair pulling Joffrey up to his level as he continued to rut up against him. 

A Baratheon by name but nothing is as sweeter than a golden stag on your cock he should brag, but he planned to keep his golden stag’s and roaring lions. “Then you should pay more attention to me.” He whined as he pressed his ass back trying to take in more girth as he wiggled back. A thunderous growl escaped the northern man’s mouth as he angrily pushes the youth roughly back down onto his stomach while Jon Snow’s thrusting became erratic pumping his codpiece inside the Baratheon harder than he's ever fucked one of his youth’s causing Joffrey’s moans loud enough that if there was anyone else in the house they would be able to hear it in detail. “Roar for me little lion!”


	6. Jon/Renly

After the horrible week that Jon has had a last minute trip to his favorite club was needed. The Water Garden is a lush place decorated with many shades of greens and blues truly a mystical place filled with equally mysterious people. Unless that person is Renly Baratheon dressed in his family colors of yellow and black who is hitting on two young salty dornishmen who possibly look less impressed than Jon Snow with his loud voice and selfish attitude. Once Baratheon’s little peacocking show was over and the two left, he smugly made his way down the bar taking the empty stool beside the now brooding man. “It’s impressive how much men are disgusted by you despite being handsome.” The northern man's voice rang out even more smug than he looked before choosing a drink of cucumber and water over one of any kind of the liquor of choosing that The Water Garden had to offer not because Snow doesn't drink but because he rather be sober when hunting for his prey.

Renly didn't have to look at the owner of the voice to know that it was the handsome man known as the white wolf of the north. He knew that fooling around with the knave of flowers or better yet any of his boys of snow would warrant a visit from the white wolf an unpleasant experience no matter how beautiful the man was. Of course Baratheon should have known that any son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark would be devilishly good looking so having a harem of men shouldn't surprise him...well maybe a little bit because he's not a part of it. “You’re here to scold me for playing with your little flower I suppose.” The youngest Baratheon brother said in a matter of fact tone as he downed whatever was left of his less than impressive martini. For a while there was a silence between them that concerned the brunette as if something was wrong, but he was Steffon Baratheon’s son and that means something here in Westeros City but it also means that he doesn't act like an idiot too. 

Abandoning his drink and chair the spawn of wolves and dragons got up close and personal with the stag looking equal parts lustful and angry close enough to kiss. While Renly stood there droopy eyed like he was both drunk and tired Snow kept the hard look on his face while sizing him up. For a moment their lips hovered over each other like lovers before the northern man went for his preys ear. “I’m not here to scold you, I'm here to recruit you.”


	7. Jon/Viserys

“Are you seriously going out in those pants?” Was the first thing out of Jon's uncle, Viserys, mouth when he had been picked up by his dark featured cousin. Usually he had a snappy comeback for the young Targaryen’s remarks, but, this was going to be a long trip and they were already an hour late getting their start because Viserys being the vain person he is spent too much getting ready. In all honesty there was nothing wrong with his pants, maybe a tad bit tight, but nothing wrong the real problem was that there was a chance that people would look at him instead of the dragon. Giving a loud grunt the truck took off with a cloud of dust following close behind, hoping that maybe they can make up for lost time. “Jealous that I might look better than you?” Snow finally shot back when the two finally made their way onto the correct highway that would lead them straight to the exit of the city they needed to take. 

Nothing but a scoff filled the truck as both of them took to their own thing they did on a road trip Jon with paying attention to the road while admiring the scenery as Viserys sat quietly maybe too quiet staring out his window as a million things ran through his head. One of the things that the youngest Targaryen son admired about the northern youth was that he never pushed anyone into anything despite the rumors of him having a gay harem it wouldn't surprise him if he did while he had his mother's eyes and hair he was definitely Rhaegar’s son with all the beauty of a pure blood dragon. Even though he knew that Snow couldn't look at him if he didn't want to cause an accident, but the slim, platinum blonde man placed his hand gently on the wolf’s upper thigh, then after a couple of seconds Targ ran it up his leg until he was finally cupping Jon's crotch. “A dragon always looks good.”


	8. Jon/Aegon

“I miss you.” Egg’s soft voice whispered to Jon through the earpiece of his cell phone as he sat on a random boat out on some body of water that one of his friends convinced him to try out. This was suppose to be their night, but the Targaryen patriarch had decided that this would be the perfect weekend for a family camping trip sure Egg liked camping if camping included a warm body sleeping next to him who ravish him in the middle of the night when his tent mate was absolutely sure that everyone else was asleep. “I bet you feel so empty without me.” He teased as one of his hands made its way to the crotch of his dark speedo of which he grabbed and pumped his cock as Snow played with himself. It didn't take long before a whine came from the other side of the phone as if the youth was being teased and it sounded like music to the wolf’s ear so much so that it made his cock jump with excitement. 

“So empty daddy!” Aegon mewled in a way as if he was there with Snow and the man was pleasuring him in every way possible. Part of the wolf chuckled like it was the funniest thing, but then the other part growled in such a possessive way like he was ready to claim the needy boy. Possible ways of taking the blonde ran through his head, maybe against a wall like their first time after a month of Aegon teasing him and he just broke down, then fucked him or have him ride Snow’s girthy cock so that the Targaryens face in ecstasy could be seen by all. By now Jon's suit was down at his ankles as he was hungrily jerking off to the whines, gasps and moans from the other end of the phone as if they were the most decadent sounds he's ever heard and it ate him up.


	9. Jon/Ramsay

Normally Snow didn't get the hunger during the wee hours of the night, but this particular night was different the sessions from earlier wasn't satisfying him like they usually do, he needs something more dangerous to feed his hunger. “Wolves don't usually hunt at night.” A voice pointed in a tone that is barely a whisper but not loud enough to be talking normally. Looking up from the small fire he made that was close enough to the water so he could hear the waves crashing against each other, but also close enough to his truck that it wouldn't be a long walk back the wolf found a familiar face that belonged to a more dangerous prey...it belonged to the flayed man. Jon knew that Ramsay was in the same scene as him after seeing him partake in a few extra curricular activities he knew that one day the other northern man would beg for him to give the other man as hard as he gives it. “If I didn't know any better I would think the flayed man is nervous.” The white wolf said in his smuggest tone ever as he kept the intense eye contact going that he had with Bolton as one of his hands made its way to his pant cladded codpiece of which he squeezed knowing full well that the dangerous youth would surely notice. 

Without saying anything the leather clad guy made his way around the fire until he was standing in front of the raven haired Snow with his crotch being presented directly in front of his face. The Targaryen-Stark spawn knew what the other wanted he wanted Jon to beg for his cock while on his knees a pipe dream. Immediately standing up so both of them would be equally footed despite being a couple of inches shorter than his prey, but that didn't matter they both knew who was in charge. In one swift move the dragon spawn yanked him forward by the collar of his jacket before he went to town on Ramsay Bolton's neck kissing, biting and tasting it making sure there would be multiple bruises and marks left on it to be seen in the daylight as if it was an unspoken rule that the flayed man was his now he had claimed him in such a way that it surprised him when Bolton began to moan.


	10. Jon/Gendry

“Are you sure we should be doing this here?” The tall, broad guy asked his date after stumbling into his father's office and the idea of fucking this hot brunette on Robert Baratheon’s desk was a major turn on especially after taking Renly at the club a few weeks ago. This whole thing wasn't about collecting guys for his “harem" from the same family, but after the Lannister deal the idea was starting to come together. Within seconds of busting into the poorly decorated office Jon was brushing everything off the desk before setting Waters on it, then getting to work undressing each other and tasting each other's lips never breaking away as if their lives depended on it. Today was supposed to be his day, but Snow was really craving a pizza from Mott’s and the stud was working the counter and he couldn't help himself the way Gendry’s muscles rippled when he moved along with that familiar look in his eye brought the hunger out of hibernation. 

“I figured fucking you on a hard surface would be easier on you.” Jon Snow said in a slightly caring tone after breaking the kiss short, so he could finish undressing himself getting rid of his pants and briefs both were equally hugging his curves as he stood there completely nude in front of the real life Hercules. “What makes you so sure you're going to be fucking me? You have a nice ass that I'd love to wreck.” Gendry Waters shot back as he shoved himself off the table before taking care of the rest of his clothes before standing toe to toe with the equally as buff man as a smug smile crept onto his face. Any other day he would spin the youth around then begin to wreck to the point of having him at his mercy, but this was a challenge any other guy would melt at his first touch but this tall, dark stranger sparked something new inside him. “How about I make you scream first, then we go from there?”


	11. Jon/Tommen

“I wasn't aware that Lion’s liked water.” A husky voice said from the young golden stag as he stood underneath the stream warm water. After a hard football practice all that Tommen wanted to do was to just relax in a nice warm shower unfortunately his rather attractive neighbor had different plans. Sure, he found the wolf attractive, but never threw himself at him that was Joffrey’s thing he's just the younger brother that nobody but his grandfather cares about and really the only reason why the Lannister patriarch took an interest in him was to make sure he didn't embarrass the family. But here was the man who had countless rumors going around about him having a harem massaging his shoulders while nuzzling his neck as if the two were old lovers or something. “I wasn't aware that wolves liked the heat.” Tommen Baratheon said in a way that was equal parts teasing and mocking him as he felt his shower companions hands find their way to his waist as they pull the golden youth closer to Jon as his hands became familiar with chubby lion’s body. 

Jon Snow’s hands magically found their way away from the preys hips to his surprisingly erected cock, in which he began to pump as the golden stag began to mewl and moan for him. In truth after fooling around with three separate Lannister’s he never intended to take a fourth tending to stay away from patterns, but after seeing him for the first time sunbathing in a very skimpy speedo he knew he had to have him no matter what. “This wolf likes a lot of things...dragons, flayed men and lions.” Jon whispered into the youth’s ear as he began pump his codpiece faster while matching the speed with his own as he rubbed himself against the Baratheon’s ass. While this was completely new to him, he wasn't entirely innocent after fooling around with some of his friends.


	12. Jon/Qarl

“My what a big beard you have santa!” Teased the barely clothed youth as he straddled Jon Snow wearing only a skimpy red and green thong as he grinded into the sitting mans lap. During the holidays many people like to spend it with their families unless you're Jon and since both sides are huge he tends to stay home doing whatever work needs to be done but of course this yuletide season is different. The newest harem member, Qarl, doesn't have any family in the area so he insisted on spending it with the northern man who inside was kind of happy to have company no matter how clingy the said company is. “It’s not my beard that you're grinding on.” Jon pointed out in a hunger filled voice, one that is similar to a predators which sent shivers up Q’s spine due to the wolf’s deep voice. His deep voice was one of the many attributes that attracted him to the raven haired man, regardless of the herd of men that would drop everything if he asked them to suck his cock hanging around. 

“And besides, I heard you have been a very bad boy!” The white wolf mentioned as his hands up his boy’s legs until both hands were cupping the submissive man's ass causing the island boy to yelp in surprise. Of course, this didn't surprise him it's an unspoken rule, the more stressed Snow is the more aggressive he gets. “Don’t put me on the naughty list! I'll be good for you!” He pleaded in the best submissive voice that he had although the brunette knew once the words “I’ll be good for you" left his mouth, he was a goner as his santa stared back at him with a look that would make any guy cream his pants.


	13. Jon/Satin

The first thing that Jon saw that morning after getting up was a tall, thin figure with raven hair that was longer than his wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts cooking something. Usually in the mornings the northern man would climb out of bed, take a piss and then heat up whatever leftovers he had from the night before, but this was nice too especially if said guest had legs for miles like this one did. He knew who the legs belong to Satin Flowers the only one of the harem who made themselves at home in their sometimes lover's apartment when it was his night. In all honesty Snow didn't mind either the extremely pretty youth didn't seem to have a problem with being used at the beck and call of the tall, dark and handsome man. Unlike some of the others who were questioning or unsure of their sexuality and afraid someone will find out how exactly they're figuring it out so they leave within minutes of everything finishing.

“Don’t you have to work today?” He asked before the black haired beauty shoves a plate of simple pancakes into his after a little while. Flashes of last night come back to him how the first thing Satin did was beginning to worship the wolf’s codpiece swallowing every inch of him causing Snow to moan in such a wanton way that only his boy do. After that they were all over each other leaving hickies and bite marks on their chests, necks and shoulders showing how hard they went at each other. “And miss out on a chance for morning sex? No way!” Flowers said in such a way that was part joking and another part flirtatious as if this was his brand of foreplay kind of. While Jon also had a place to be this morning a chance for morning sex is something that should never be passed up no matter how important the job is and all that he could do was smile before digging into the pancakes.


	14. Jon/Petyr

“My, my what do we have here?” A sultry voice spoke out of nowhere as Jon sat relaxed in one of the many fine dining establishments in Westeros City making his way through the pan seared ribeye with garlic herb butter when he looked over his left shoulder only to Petyr Baelish all dressed up in green with a silver mockingbird brooch pinned on top his heart looking smug as usual. It had been a rough day at the office and the last thing he wanted to interrupt his dinner was the man who somehow wiggled his way into the life his Aunt Cat and the Stark family but here they were. “I thought you kept to seedier places, Baelish.” Snow shot back in his usual no nonsense approach, but much to his chagrin the man from the Vale abandoned his way to a separate table and took the other side of the booth signaling a waitress as if he was ready to order. 

Oddly enough, he didn't order anything but a simple drink from the bar and quietly sipped it as the older man watched the wolf eat his dinner almost to the point of licking the plate. Seeing this must of turned him on because halfway through Jon cleaning his plate a foot began running up and down his leg in such a way that he’s seen guys his age or younger do but never one old enough to be his father. “Usually yes, but when I see a tasty morsel I just have to have it.” Petyr Baelish explained in such a cunning and a flirtatious mixture with a drop of hunger that the northern man recognized. The mockingbird thought he was so clever, but he recognized what the man with a goatee was playing at it was the same game he played every night looking for prey but it was rare when two hunters found each other. “I’m sure, but I will be having you first.”


	15. Jon/Jaime

“What’s a lion doing out here in the great white north?” Jon Snow asked the tall, blonde man leaning against his car which was conveniently parked at the entrance of the hunting trail of which the Stark’s use to hunt and so does he. This was odd not because the Lannister’s don't hunt they do, just not in the white north, but in the Westerlands near their estate what really was odd was that Jaime Lannister knew he was there. A part of him hoped that the businessman wasn't here to demand that he stays away from his nephew's because in all honesty both of the boys are good company when he needs a rough fuck or something more sensual. The Lannister heir just chuckled before taking several steps towards the raven haired youth until they were close enough that their lips hovered over each other. 

“To try out the wolf that's been fucking my nephew’s of course.” Jaime said in a matter of fact voice before taking the younger man by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. In the beginning Jon was stiff from the surprise of the kiss until eventually he softened up turning into putty in the lion’s arms. He didn't notice that during their kiss that the man from Casterly Rock let go of his shirt before tightly gripping his ass, pulling the casanova close to him so that he could rub his own erection against the one growing in the muscular guys pants causing a moan to escape from Snow’s mouth. As if his mood changed like the wind the golden man saw something fiery, lustful in his eyes as the wolf was pushing him back against the car before undoing his pants. “Wolves don't submit to lion’s.”


	16. Jon/Brynden the Blackfish

“I need a favor.” Was the first thing that the Blackfish said to the barely awake Jon Snow the second he opened his apartment door at three am wondering who the hell was knocking at this ungodly hour. Of course Brynden Tully was the last person he expected to find at his doorstep dressed in his usual black leather with the silver Tully trout logo on his chest in the older man’s usual biker attire. It had been a couple of years since they have seen each other and all of a sudden all these memories came running back to him like a slap in the face. Back then Jon had been dancing at a bdsm club the blackfish had been going to and seeing the muscular young man in nothing but a thong that barely covered anything letting other men touch him drove the black trout mad to the point that when they finally found themselves alone with each other Tully fell to his knees worshiping every inch of his body. The two were so addicted to each other that for a while the guy warming his bed at night was Brynden but eventually their personalities clashed leading to them breaking whatever arrangement they had and putting some distance between them never seeing other for years. 

The graying man never thought the rumors of him having a harem were true no matter how many times he's heard it over the years, but after seeing him numerous times with numerous men he wasn't so sure. At first it was pretty much just him and that ironborn fooling around here and there but then came the golden rose, the young stag and the dragon’s he didn't think necessarily that he had a harem, but probably just a large amount of men who found the national treasure between his legs. “Trout’s always swim home.” The wolf said softly as he took his old friend's hand, leading him into his den and closing the door behind them.


	17. Jon/Samwell

The oldest Tarly hadn't been seen around Westeros City for a few days and while not a lot of people care about him the white wolf did ever since they met in summer camp bonding over their hatred of sports. So when Mrs. Tarly tipped him that the stocky man was hiding out in the apartment he was living in around Oldtown he faked sick and drove straight there from his job. Stepping into the tiny apartment he had no doubt that this space that was littered with books and scholarly magazines belonged to Sam so did the sniffles coming from the barricaded bathroom. “I know you're in there Tarly open the door!” The brooding man called to his friend in his usual voice so that he didn't raise alarm to the melancholy guy on the other side of the door. Within seconds the sniffling stopped at the sound of another voice that wasn't the studious youths. “Shouldn’t you be out somewhere fucking one of your whores?!”

The only sound that left the raven haired guy's mouth was a sigh it shouldn't have come up, but it did and from the sound of his friend it had been eating at him since he the many rumors of Jon's harem mere weeks after their drunken make out session. To be fair, it's not a harem just more booty calls than any one man should have but Samwell has never been a booty call not even their drunken night together it's just that the northern youth never said that to him. “Samwell… Sam, it's not that it's never been that.” Snow said, trying to keep calm as he pressed his forehead against the door as if to be closer to his friend. He wanted nothing else than to kick the door in and console him explain the whole thing but something tells him it wouldn't make things better.


	18. Jon/Gregor

“You look tense.” Gregor Clegane pointed out to the silent youth who sat next to him in his car as they drove in the wee hours of the night. The wolf has had a rough week with Samwell, work and stuff, but the last person he wanted to talk to about it would be the giant so instead of answering he just sat there. It's not like the mountain cared or anything but after the couple of years what they have been doing together Clegane has come to care about the youth even though he knew about the others. The kid’s parents didn't seem to care so he had to as he brought small things with him each time he was beckoned to the northern guy's apartment some food here some gas money there not that he needed it but it made him feel better believe it or not. He could remember the first time the two of them met Gregor had gotten into a fight with his brother so went out to blow off some steam until he found himself in a bar and just as he was about to start a fight he caught the sight of a young man with pale skin and raven hair truly a son of the north and suddenly he melted away making it easier to approach him then eventually submit to him. 

“Whatever’s wrong, it will pass.” The Mountain reassured Snow as he took one hand off the wheel and then gently rested it on the latters thigh trying to get him to calm down. If they found something close to a hotel down the road, he'll rent a room and give his companion a massage if it got the wolf into the mood but if it didn't it didn't. In all honesty the bearded man didn't want to come on this stupid errand, but it sounded like a bad idea to let the kid drive through the wolfswood so here he was. When he gave Sandor a heads up that he was going all the fire kissed man did was to mock him for being his dog to which he responded was better than being owned by the Lannister’s.


	19. Jon/Stannis

“And here I thought that sinful body came to you naturally.” A thunderous voice said surprisingly from behind Jon Snow as he sprinted on the treadmill one early Sunday morning. He hated being surprised no matter who it was and this wasn't any different now as he was drenched in sweat wearing kind of skimpy workout clothes. As he slowed down, then shutting the machine off before turning around and finding a Baratheon standing before him which didn't exactly please him. He had a motto the only good Baratheon is a Baratheon underneath him nothing good ever comes from a stag with an agenda almost as bad as The Lannister’s a lesson he learned early on as a kid. “I thought you more of a morning whiskey kinda guy not a morning workout man.” He spat out as he walked past the older man heading towards another machine hopefully giving Stannis the Mannis the hint that the conversation wasn't wanted. 

As if his luck was nonexistent the middle Baratheon didn't get the hint as he followed Snow over to the weight bent like a lost puppy. Sitting down on the bench and seeing that the rough around the edges stag was still there was beginning to make him annoyed and if they weren't surrounded by people he would have yelled at him for disrupting his routine but alas the wolf couldn't do that. “You’ve been avoiding my calls.” The Mannis replied in a similar annoyed tone that he seemed to share with his acquaintance as he stood there with his arms folded over his chest in his usual grumpy stance. Aww yes the call that had came to Jon's iPhone so early in the morning that he didn't bother answering it for reasons other than the time a smirk appeared on his face after realizing it bothered the middle ages man. “Let’s get something straight. You're not one of mine, so I have no obligation to answer your calls.”


	20. Jon/Tyrion

As the white wolf lay in bed, huddled up close to the little lion man he remembered meeting the man some years ago, before the thought of fucking his brother or nephews had even crossed his mind the youth had met a man short of stature but with a mind as sharp as a dagger this was the first of his six great loves of his life. Sure, he never said it, but the raven haired man knew the other knew it too, as they lay curled up together with his nose buried deep in the golden curls basking in the smell of whatever shampoo he used. “We missed breakfast.” The lion muttered as he ran one of his hands down the younger man’s forearm as if to tell him he enjoyed the time they spent together. At this Snow slowly moved the hand of the arm that was wrapped around his bedmates waist down towards the codpiece of the man from Casterly Rock until he wrapped his hand around it giving it a small squeeze. 

At that a sharp gasp escaped Tyrion's mouth as the hand began to move up and down giving pleasure the older man. It was an unspoken rule that after they're heated tryst beneath the sheets, cuddling and a few touches here and there followed. A part of him knew what Jon had been up to when he was gone and he didn't care everyone knew Jon wasn't one for monogamy and relationships but he cared for many. But another part knew that if the Targaryen-Stark spawn was one for relationships then no doubt he would've made the youngest Lannister brother as his no matter what but alas the imp was perfectly fine with being the dragon spawns booty call and close friend. “I’m sure there's something we can do.”


	21. Jon/Bronn

“You think too much.” Bronn, a rough around the edges man with eyes that have seen more things than any man should in their forty years, told his friend and drinking companion as they sat in the bar, Arbor Gold, brooding over their pints of ale. The man from Blackwater was as much one of his boys as Gregor the Mountain was but their trysts were here and there while their drinking stents were almost everyday. Jon Snow knew what the brawler was talking about, but it hurt too much to speak about even with four pints of the strongest ale inside him. One of his six great loves of his life had died in some kind of accident when the dragon spawn was out of town and he would have attended the funeral but Jon didn't think the family would like it. “If anything I love too much.” Snow said bitterly as he downed the rest of the drink before signaling the barkeep for another which the man was all too happy to give him. 

At this the older man grunted as he began to look around the place in fear that if he looked the youth he too would become filled with melancholy and in all honestly he doesn't do sadness. Instead of saying anything Bronn reached out one of his hands, placing it gently on top of the northern man's own hand as if to say that he is here and he will never leave yet this meant little to the other because expecting the man from Blackwater not to travel is like telling rain not to fall. The two of them had met when Snow was in his wandering period where he traveled all over the place even to Essos across the pond they never expected it to last. “Winter is coming.”


	22. Jon/Podrick

“These thighs are absolutely delectable.” Jon Snow said as he savored the thick thighs of Podrick Payne while the raven haired man kissed and bit them making sure that there would be hickies there later. The shy youth couldn't believe this is happening all he did was ask his neighbor three doors down (haha) if he had any eggs, then the next thing he knew the tall, dark and handsome man had him on his back while undressing him. Nobody really knew who the man was only wearing black and having different men coming out of his apartment at all hours of the day definitely fired up the gossip grapevine about who he was. “I can only imagine what heavenly treasure is between them.” The wolf pondered as he took his attention off the milky white thighs and towards the more than efficient bulge forming in Pod’s brief’s nuzzling it along with licking it through the fabric causing the speechless guy to gasp. 

Payne didn't know what made him more nervous the fact that this man was just willing to fuck him or the fact that he didn't turn something on to make noise because the silence was becoming unnerving, like at any moment someone is going to bust in and catch them meanwhile the man in 3B acted as if he didn't care. Wanting to see more the northern man dragged the perfectly fitted briefs down to the younger man's knees giving 3B’s occupant an eye full making his mouth water. The length of Pod’s pod both surprised and delighted Snow as he went to work tasting every inch of the cock and balls while the room began to fill with the moans and gasps of his conquest. “I love it when bottoms are hung.”


	23. Jon/Daario

While Jon Snow is one to partake in the business of bedding youths of all kinds, once in a while the white wolf likes to just watch his prey and this brings us to Varys’s House of Pleasure where he is sitting in a private booth watching all the flavors the dark beauties of Dorne, the pretty flowers of the Reach and the fire kissed youths from beyond the wall. But there was one edible man Snow had his eyes on a man of medium height, light brown skin and realistic blue hair dancing on one of the many stages to Charli XCX’s Boys sending the northern man a mysterious vibe. He's never seen this particular dancer before if he had surely the raven haired youth would have remembered those long legs that seemed to go on for miles along the pair of plump lips the dancer had that were dying to be kissed. 

Soon the music stopped and the next thing Jon knew the aforesaid beauty was walking towards with a pep in his step. The handsome casanova knew what he wanted to do to the worker, but one of the few rules that Varys had was you could look but you can't touch. So the dragon spawn had to settle with just eye fucking his new prey along with his sweet talking that he's learned so well from his Uncle Brandon early on. Taking a seat on the other side of the booth across from the handsome glass of water without saying anything leaving the two sitting there staring at each other. While Jon has always been in control of every conversation he's had it was obvious that he wasn't with this one so the only thing he could do was smile. “Blue has always been my favorite color.”


	24. Jon/Pypar

“Look so fucking good like that!” Jon Snow remarks as he lies underneath the thin, dark haired man on top of him while sliding up and down the white wolf’s cock late one night in a dimly lit room. Pypar, as the dark haired youth is called, didn't respond just mewled as he took the length and girth in stride with ecstasy. If someone went back a few years and told the two of them that they would eventually fuck both would think you were crazy. They had met their freshman year of college and became fast friends, but it was always known that Grenn and Pypar were a thing so them being a thing was never an option. But then out of the blue his friend showed up on his doorstep crying while explaining that Grenn had dumped him because he has too much baggage. 

At first Snow had no intention of bedding the gloomy guy he had invited him and did the usual supportive friend shtick comforting him and telling him he deserves better when all of a sudden he was being kissed. He should have pushed Pypar away, telling him that he needs time to heal and this wasn't going to help him, but it had been months since the northern youth had someone who meant something to him in his arms and he felt so right that Jon couldn't say no. With his hunger pain frame in his arms and when he kissed him he nearly forgot his damn name set his heart aflame as they spilled into each other’s lips. Now the two are naked while finding solace in each other, meeting the wolf’s thrust with the most sinful noises. “So good Jon so good!”


	25. Jon/Robb

“You look so hot right now.” Jon Snow observes as he gets back to kissing and nipping at his cousin, Robb Stark’s, as cheeks which are as plump as peaches giving them a few swats here and there. They haven't seen each other in a couple of years and the most they have ever done was make out with some groping so they have a lot to catch up on especially with Jon's long list of men who people call his harem. It almost intimidated Robb at how much experience his partner has especially compared to his own experience which isn't a lot just some rare fooling around with Theon so it surprised him when Snow asked if he wanted to fool around especially after all that selection hell he got the Mountain to submit to him for God’s sake. But nothing can beat the feeling of his hot breath on his naked skin with the occasional stroke of his cock here and there. 

“You should see yourself right now, Robb, so strung out at my slightest touch… I bet you have never quivered like this before.” The white wolf whispered before spreading his prey’s cheeks apart and diving in fucking the young wolf’s rose bud, causing the auburn haired youth to moan out such sinful noises that they almost made Jon cream his shorts but not yet. Hearing the reaction to his tongue, he smirked as he kept going fucking into him deeper and deeper grabbing hand fulls of ass pulling him closer. Seeing him shove his face into a pillow muffling his very loud voice along with sticking his ass up in the air such a sight that he almost regrets not taking a picture.


	26. Jon/Jojen

“Does Howland Reed know his only son is some bottom bitch for the Porn Industry?” A gruff voice asked from behind the light brown haired guy who was putting the finishing touches on his makeup before the shoot only for him to turn around and find the ruggedly handsome Jon Snow leaning up against the door of his dressing room. It had been a couple of years since the close friend of Bran Stark had seen the aforesaid Stark’s cousin when they had… personal relations and it was certainly a welcoming sight compared to the tops that he's paired with. The raven haired youth was an older and more muscular version of the Adonis dressed in black leather with his dark curls pulled back in a bun. If Snow ever claimed to have never watched any of Reed’s videos then he would be lying once he found out that Jojen was doing porn ge started watching and reading anything to do with him religiously. 

“My my what a lovely surprise.” The up and coming adult entertainment star laughs as he sits there all done up like one of those glowed up hair bands. At this point he didn't know rather to ask for an autograph or take him right there where anyone could find them. “Lovely or sinful?” Snow retorted as he took a few steps into the room away from the prying eyes of people he does know or care about. The man of ice and fire had been rather busy for the last couple of weeks with his job and rather dramatic families with their so called scandals every week or so. Within minutes the younger man was on his knees feeling up Jon's codpiece and it's impressive length he had the makings of a porn star.


	27. Jon/Loras

“I didn't think the pretty crow would actually show up to my art viewing.” A lustful voice whispered into Snow’s as he stood staring at a painting of an entire golden rose with a dark green background it didn't surprise him that this was something that Loras Tyrell would choose to paint after all the Tyrell’s sigil is a rose. But it also didn't surprise him that the overall viewing party is men since it has been kind of like a tradition for a Tyrell to attract pretty things and there is plenty of pretty things here. “There’s less nude men then I expected.” Jon pointed out as he took a few looks around the gallery and counted only two paintings of men but sadly were only half nude. At this the knave gave a quiet giggle before moving close enough to the raven haired man that the wolf could feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

“Grandmother thought that I should wait until I'm known in the art circles before putting out more risque works.” Tyrell explained as he grew closer and closer to his guest close enough to smell his cologne which seemed to be a mix of Irish spring and smoke a mixture that screamed masculine. Of course the queen of thorns had reigned her grandson back as she did with the majority of her family to the thankfulness of Westeros City. “I’m sure in a couple of years, this room will be filled to the brim with various sketches and paintings of the numerous suitors you have.” Jon Snow guessed as he began to move on down the hall past the majority of the pieces walking straight towards the wine and cheese table because if he was going to be rubbing elbows with Tyrell’s, Redwyne’s and Hightower’s he would need a few drinks in him.


	28. Jon/Theon

Jon Snow almost didn't recognize the ironborn youth if it wasn't for his kraken tattoo on his right arm the wiry, brunette lad was now blonde and filled out with some muscles sitting on one of the docks in the city’s marina fishing or boat watching or something. Whatever the reason the man from the north sat down beside him staring out at the rough and choppy waves of Blackwater Bay along with the group of rocks known as the Spears of the Merling King which are known for wrecking ships. A part of him could understand why Greyjoy took solace in this atmosphere when he needed to get away it would seem to be a place where a person could think. “I thought for sure you were done with me the way you were going on with others.” Theon Greyjoy spoke his thoughts without looking at his guest as he continued to look out at the water as if it was something that he longed for.

At hearing this Jon was awoken from the trance that the body of water seemed to have him in turning to look at the face with a week's worth of beard on it. While it was true that he hasn't called on the man from the Iron Islands for some time, but he could never be done with him it was just that something's had been going on with work making it almost impossible to get away but of course there was another reason. “I actually thought you wanted nothing to do with me, with the way our last session ended.” The muscular youth, professed as he began to play with a piece of string he had no idea why but was in his jacket pocket. The kraken didn't know what shocked him more the fact that the dominant had similar feelings to his or that the moment he stole a glimpse of the brooding man any thoughts of any men who had caught his attention before now disappeared as he reached over and gently took one of Snow’s hands in his.


	29. Jon/Sandor

“Can’t believe you made me come with you to a fucking big foot museum!” 

“It’s a museum of cryptid creatures Sandor… and besides what were you going to do on this rainy day? Watch your tuesday night madness basketball?!“

“It is called Monday Night Madness and you know that!” The mountain accused his roommate, Jon Snow, as the curly haired man pulled him into a building that's not big like the Smithsonian but not small like a small town museum would have. Grabbing the plain looking brochure that the younger man was offering him the large man began looking over the titles of the displays that they would be seeing. Among them was a tentacle in a jar of formaldehyde that was claimed to be of a kraken, a door with deep scratch marks supposively to have been made the tailypo, and finally a good sized tooth that was sworn to be from a hellhound but honestly Clegane thought all of it was bullshit. 

“Whatever if you behave I’ll give you a treat.”

“... what kind of treat?” 

“One that will put a smile on that mug of yours.” Snow explained with a lustful look on his face that said that he had sinful intentions for this so called treat. It was the same look that his friend gave him whenever he brought home some twink with tight clothes and probably a tighter ass. Sure, he's had dirty thoughts about the northern guy, but usually they only came when he had the apartment to himself and the entertainment he could think of is feeling himself up. A part of the fire kissed man wanted to ravish the porcelain skinned youth, but the other part knew that Jon had never bottomed if the string of men screaming his name so loud that you could hear them through the wall was anything to tell from it would be one hell of a treat no matter who tops.


	30. Jon/Jory

It had been a some years since the Stark’s bodyguard had seen his boss's nephew back then he was just a brooding teenager with a mop of curls and a face as smooth as a baby’s ass. But this man, surely couldn't be the same brooding teen with a glorious mane of black curls, such a manly beard, a physique that any man would be proud of and a deep voice that would make any man or woman cream their pants. Jory Cassel knew deep down that this was Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark’s son who held himself like his father and was as wild as his mother. It was the brunette’s day off so he snuck off to one of the best known gay clubs in Westeros City called Gay Village only to find Ned Stark’s nephew, Jon Snow, dancing on a table wearing only a banana hammock to a Rocky Horror Picture Show song. Not wanting to be seen Jory took a seat amongst a crowd, so that he couldn't be seen as he watched the white wolf’s performance.

“Then if anything grows while you pose,  
I'll oil you up and rub you down,  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction,  
You need a friendly hand and I need action!“

As the catchy song played throughout the establishment the older man couldn't take his eyes off Jon as he danced around the table along with swinging around the pole earning him some whistles from the crowd. Cassel could not help himself from getting hard while watching the scene in front of him as he started to imagine what it would be like if the entertainer gave him a private dance at his place with a chance of other activities afterwards. Oh the things he wanted Snow to do to him began to run through his head as he felt himself began to sport an erection pitching a tent in his pants.


	31. Jon/Edmure

“Such a sinful body.” A voice whispered into Jon Snow’s ear as he felt someone's breath on the back of his neck along with a body lying on top of him as the young man lounged on his bed. He knew the owner of the voice and it belonged to a man with broad shoulders and a full red beard that any man would be envious to have. This was Hoster Tully’s only son, Edmure, a man that had been a frequent guest in his uncle’s house since he is Aunt Catelyn’s younger brother. As the red haired man grinded on him the equal parts sleepy and horny young man could not help but moan into his pillow as Snow could feel himself pitching a tent. “Such a sinful dick!” Jon retorted in a lustful voice as he began to rub his growing erection against his mattress. While it was true that the white wolf never thought in a million years that he would bed a trout since the only other men in that family is Aunt Catelyn’s father and uncle who are both how do you say out of bounds. 

“Such a naughty little wolf.”

“That’s where you're wrong, Tully, I'm no wolf… I'm a dragon!” 

“Then go ahead dragon spawn show me your dragon.” 

With that Rhaegar Targaryen’s son rolled them so that the Tully heir was on the bottom and the raven haired youth on top of the older man straddling his lap. Edmure was always the cheeky one out of the three Tully children so when his hands attached themselves to Jon's hips holding him in place so that the trout could grind upwards. In one swift move Snow removed his shirt showing off his slightly toned upper body and small amounts of chest hair for the man from Riverrun and anyone else to see.


	32. Jon/Aeron Damphair

The northern born youth was never one to worship any gods, not just the old ones that his Uncle Ned worships or the seven that Aunt Cat prays to religiously but there was something about the priests of the Drowned God. If Robb and Theon hadn't dragged him to the Iron Islands to attend Balon Greyjoy’s funeral with them honestly, he would never see the need to visit. “Quite a different place compared to your godswood.” The long haired priest pointed out as he sat down next to the youth of Winterfell on the sand as the two watched the salty waves crash against each other. Everything was so different here from the transportation on ferries taxing people back and forth to the men who lives on those islands who somehow are bigger and stronger than those who live on the mainland. “I suppose people have to get used to all this water.”

“It helps many keep faith.” Aeron Damphair Greyjoy answered as he placed a hand on Jon Snow’s mid thigh in a slightly sexual way that anyone wouldn't have trouble seeing as an okay touch, but the youth didn't have an opinion on it sure it wasn't the first time he came in contact with an older man yet this was his first with a priest. While it was true that this man was a Greyjoy which you could tell from the facial features that everyone of the family, including Theon had there was something about this older man that made Snow double take. Feeling a bit adventurous his own hand slid Damphair’s palm closer to the crotch of his jeans as he could start to feel himself chub up.


	33. Jon/Dickon

While expensive bars and restaurants were the usual places Jon Snow hunted every once in a while he would take a look around the cities BDSM clubs where he would watch demonstrations and rarely took part in some this is where we find the white wolf tonight. Sitting in the front row the northern youth watched as two men, one older and burlier was standing as he called out commands to the other who was younger and down on his knees was clothed in leather along with a dog mask that was usually worn during puppy play. The so called puppy was in great shape suggesting that he kept fit in the very least as he shook his ass wagging his rubber tail that doubled as a butt plug like the good boy he was. “Such a good boy!” The man exclaimed praising his scene partner as the canine like youth imitated a bark before going on to nuzzle his instructors crotch. 

As the scene began to end Snow wondered why he never participated in such activities hell he's practically done everything under the sun in this club, maybe it was time for him partake in the puppy play scene. While he did look good in leather he would need a partner, but all of that was put off when the “puppy" took off his mask, then wiping the sweat off his brow revealing that the puppy was none other than Dickon Tarly, his friend Samwells younger brother in all his glory. Now this was interesting to see Randyll Tarly’s favorite son and star athlete in such a place that would for sure cause quite a scandal if it was found out where he goes to blow off steam and this excited Jon. A part of him was surprised that the fit lad hasn't seen him yet, but that didn't last long when the aforesaid naughty scanned the left side of the room but stopped when he saw that familiar face instead of being ashamed the Tarly man just winked at him.


	34. Jon/Davos

While Jon has never breathed a word to anyone about what he does for a living the one job he does enjoy is the little part time modeling gig he has going on partially because of the pay and partially because of how much he enjoys teasing the photographer, Davos Seaworth, with his little outfits. The first time Snow had discovered his love for teasing was during one of his first shoots where he would pull the pants he was given inch after inch throughout the shoot, sending a lustful shooting throughout his body as the older man stared intently at him through the camera with an equally hungry look. “How do you like my swimsuit, Davos?” The northern lad questioned the fit gent as the raven haired youth shook his speedo clad ass at the camera knowing full well that the photographer would watch.

“You shouldn't shake your ass like that or people will think you're a stripper.” Seaworth shot back as he slowly walked around the set trying to shoot pictures from good angles with different sets of lights and stuff. At this Jon Snow couldn't help but smile while the bearded man rarely teases him back, but when he does the dragonseed knows it's going to be a fun day. If he could the Targaryen-Stark love child would love nothing more than to take his buddy and show him a fun time that only the satyromaniac could. “And here I thought you liked my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satyromaniac is the male equivalent of a nymphomaniac.


	35. Jon/Oberyn

“Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” 

“Can I choose?” 

“No.” 

The two men stood on some bridge in the pouring rain somewhere just staring at each other weeks after being separated due to some huge fight, they had causing Jon Snow to temporarily moving out of their apartment. A part of the northern man wanted to through the ring his partner gave at his face, but then he saw the red viper's face and years of memories came flooding back to him. Of course the older man was dressed in his usual man’s man style that would make any gay man swoon and usually Jon would too but he had to be strong. If this was anyone other man besides Oberyn Martell he would have shoved the man off the bridge without a thought, but this was the man who managed to sweep him off his feet when no one else could.

“I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I had to see you.” 

“What’s stopping me from throwing you off this bridge?”

“Jail? Along with the fact that you look terrible in bright orange.”


	36. Jon/Tormund

“Do we need wine?”

“No, I need wine, you need to put your pants on.”

“But life is so freeing without them.”

“Pants. On. Now.” Jon Snow orders one of his boys as he slips out from under the dijon colored comforter after a particularly long session that night as he searched the room for the briefs that the ginger man had thrown somewhere in the room during the foreplay. While the raven haired youth usually preferred guys closer to his age with their sexual stamina and sinful noises, but every once in awhile the brooding man takes a few older, submissive men as well. Out of all of his silver foxes Tormund Giantsbane was one of Snow’s favorites whose lust is as fiery as the wild man's hair often leaving the white wolf covered with bite marks and scratches. Jon often found the fire kissed man's personality addictive, making him want to do nothing but party and fuck which is fun for a bit, but after a while he has to distance himself from Tormund since he can only stand the latter once a month. 

As the dragonspawn went on to redress himself while facing his booty call he feel eyes watch him as the top buttoned then zipped up his pants, Lord Snow knew what the wildling wanted… a good pounding but if he gave in now the pretty crow knew they would never leave. But fate had another plan for him that day because just as the thought of another round crossed his mind, he was reminded that he had a shit ton of things to do that day so any thoughts of sex was pushed aside. “Isn’t your ass sore by now?”


	37. Jon/Euron

“Such a little slut aren't you?” Jon Snow called to the older man as he watched him crawl on his hands and knees towards him while a few of his biker friends watched on in interest the northern man knew not to expect an answer from the ironborn man since he couldn't give with a ball gag in his mouth. When the two first met the kraken was the fiercest brawler to ever come from the Iron Islands but now the rowdy man was reduced to a naked mess after a couple of sessions with the white wolf. A moan echoed throughout the room as the ball gagged man came to heel in front the man who turned him into putty at the first touch while the majority of the audience stayed silent while stroking themselves through their pants Jon just sat there with hunger in his eyes like a predator ready to attack.

With his prey so close the northern man leaned forward, taking a fist full of hair while directing Greyjoy to look up at him with Euron’s storm filled eyes that were both ready to fight and fuck. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats as if waiting to see what will happen next since this is a rare occurrence the pretty crow never allowed anyone to watch one of his scenes but somehow this was a different situation. Without breaking eye contact he removed the gag with one hand, which went straight to his pants afterwards to free the cock that seemed to have every man drooling at and they had every right to while it was rumored that northern men had big cocks Snow here had a monster between his legs that every man has tasted at least once in their lifetime. “Put your mouth to use, Kraken.”


	38. Jon/Willas

“Nobody told me that Tyrell men are prettier than the women.” A deep voice said out of nowhere as the man with the bum leg sat on a bench in the middle of the garden inside the greenhouse enjoying the peace and quiet before turning to find a tall man dressed in a gray and white kilt with a head full of dark curls. Usually the oldest Tyrell of Highgarden would greet anyone and everyone with a polite smile and nod, but this was different this was the man who only showed up to defile his baby brother. Willas may not be as clever as his sister or cunning as his grandmother, but from the second that the dragonseed walked through the door that Jon Snow was bad news, but he still had to be courteous no matter how much it killed him inside to do so. “You must be lost… I believe that my brother prefers to penetrated in his room.” The good-hearted rose claims as he turned back around just as the sun began to shine through the glass roof, making the emerald suit the thirtyish year old man is wearing glimmer while his golden rose pin shat upon his chest like a treasured item and for a moment the heir of Highgarden was the most majestic man he has ever seen. 

The white wolf has of course heard all about the older man, but nothing about his salty attitude that was showing this afternoon, though he shouldn't be surprised with how Loras and Margaery carry themselves. Without another thought the northern man gracefully made his way to the bench passing all sorts of flowers in all sorts of colors, but what caught his eye was the small bush of winter roses similar to the ones that his mother use to grow hidden amongst the others. Just a few steps away from the stone bench Jon stopped, he did not come here to trade insults and such originally he had arrived at the estate to escort Loras to an event but it would seem that he stumbled on something else. Snow gently plucked one of the blue roses he examined the beautiful specimen laying it beside Willas’s cane before turning around and walking away. “In black ink my love may still shine bright.”


	39. Jon/Barristan

“So hard for me.” Jon Snow moaned as he kept his hand around the older man’s cock as the two sat on the couch while the white wolf kept on stroking as the sounds of gasps and moans echoed throughout his apartment. If you had looked at the other man you would never think he would melt in Jon’s hands, but the second he touched Barristan the Bold he became undone letting the younger man do whatever he wanted with him. “So eager to please me.” Snow responded to the moans as he sped up his strokes as Selmy’s noises became louder leaving nothing to the imagination for neighbors on either side of them. Originally, neither of them had been searching for a hookup that night Jon had came to that bar looking for a drink after a rather stressful family dinner and the white haired man in a rather handsome suit was a man with a particular taste in carnal desires. 

“Please! I can't take no more!” Barristan Selmy pleaded with his partner for the night as he began to feel his orgasm take control of his body as a rush of ecstasy ran through him. A part of the raven haired man loved having an older partner because they seem to be the easiest to undo so that their night could begin but on the other hand young partners often enjoyed foreplay and the hunter loved to play with his prey. The look on Selmy’s face as he spilled out onto Jon's hand was one of the best o face, he has ever seen and he has a lot of faces mid orgasm but this one was filled with passion and awe such a glorious sight.


	40. Jon/Grey Worm

Jon never really cared for working the corners sucking and fucking guys who had enough cash to pay his price, but the dark haired youth had fallen on hard times so here he was. Usually he would wear tight little numbers that would show off the muscular body, he worked so hard for but tonight he traded in his black attire for a equally as tight red shirt that Ros, a friend and fellow worker, had said looked sexy on him. The night was almost over and so far the only customers he's had were older, married men some he's seen on TV who pay for a blow job before they go home to the perfect family which said men were not happy with if they are out hiring sex workers. “Tall, dark and handsome nine o’clock.” The older woman pointed out to him as he looked over his shoulder only to find a man with mocha colored skin standing outside a bar staring at him intently. Snow didn't usually get younger customers, except for the occasional young tourist who wanted a fun time, but money was money so the northern man was down for anything the tall glass of water was up for. The white wolf had this thing he did when he wanted to show potential customers he was up for a romp in bed, he pulled the tight v-neck down showing his supple body off more apparently the stranger had noticed his advances and then began to cross street towards him. 

Within a few minutes the man crossed the road and made his way over to the group of working people who spent their days going on with their lives normally, but once night came around they dressed up in scandalous clothes they would never wear during the day and hit the street. The youth was now up close and personal with him wearing a semi-formal outfit that went perfectly with his serious, clean shaved face and the small crop of curly, dark hair. “Care for a stroll love or do you have a car somewhere?” The Targaryen-Stark love child propositioned the possible client as he stepped closer to the latter putting a hand on his chest all sensual like he's seen in movies or shows. But there was a look in the johns eyes that told him that sex was the last thing he wanted, but there was still a hunger in him like he was a murderer or something god he hoped this man wasn't one because if he is then who would take care of his cat, Ghost. 

“How about some coffee?” 

“It’ll cost you I still have to make a living you know.” 

“I think I can handle that.”


	41. Jon/Arthur

“Has anyone told you, you look like a god in a jockstrap?” Snow heard a deep voice ask from behind him as he stood in the fitness centers locker room getting dressed after a hard workout and a nice hot shower. The twenty something year old man had recognized the voice it was one that he had heard many times while visiting his father during the summers as a kid turning around he found exactly who he expected...Arthur Dayne. Said man from the Dornish district was tall with dark skin and hair that complemented his even darker purple eyes such was the traits of a Dayne. Of course he never truly knew the man just that he was a close friend of his Targaryen father who would come around every once in a while to drink a few beers and make witty comments. “Yes, they write poems about my physique and name boats after me.” The younger man mocked as he paid no attention to the other party who was a little close for comfort while he dressed himself in the plain t-shirt and jeans that he had worn early that day when he had walked in off the street.

After that no other words, were said between Jon Snow and the man who was known throughout Westeros City as one of the greatest athletes as the space between them grew smaller before not too long the young northern man was pressed up against the lockers while the handsome man began to worship his body kissing the muscles on his arms, chest and legs. Dayne couldn't help but compare his closest friends son to one of those statues of handsome and well endowed men that Oberyn Martell was known to have in his garden and if an artist ever got their hands on Snow no doubt a few months later there would be paintings, statues and photos of his Adonis like body everywhere in good taste. While of course he had the coloring of a Stark wolf inheriting it from his mother, his face was his father's with the beauty that Targaryen dragons were famous for.


	42. Jon/Alliser

“Alliser.”

“Jon...congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid!” The wispy haired older man with a permanent frown on his face yelled at the youth who was lounging on the couch at this point as if he had a rough day and didn't want to leave the couch for the rest of the week.

“Let's review. You took a rumor a few maybe two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you. I begged you to take a break, you refused to. So scared of what your enemies will do to you. You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!” At hearing all the yelling Snow just sat there letting his landlord get everything off his chest before he dies of an aneurysm or an ulcer or something. 

“You know why Mance can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!” 

"Alliser-"

“You've redefined your legacy!”

“You finally listened to Hamilton huh?”


	43. Jon/Robin

One of the downsides of working night shifts at the bar is that Jon Snow goes home late and receives little sleep, but the one thing he didn't expect a naked to be waiting for him in his apartment was the adolescent nephew of his Aunt Cat. Sitting in his mustard colored arm chair was Robin Arryn dressed in jeans and a hoodie as if he had been waiting for him, which was odd because he couldn't figure out how he got in. He had only heard stories about the boy from the Vale but the person sitting in front of him with brown hair, pale skin and the bluest eyes the white wolf has ever seen not exactly what he pictured when he heard his aunt and uncle talked about the sickly youth.

“I was starting to think you’d never show up.” 

“This is my apartment- what are you doing here?” 

“I just needed to see you!” The young twink exclaimed before rushing over to the muscular man and throwing himself onto the northern man. If this was any other guy Snow would have pushed him off, then escort him out of his abode, but there was something about the way Arryn’s body pressed up against his that made a lustful feeling come over himself. Next thing he knew they were both kissing passionately while letting their hands feel each other up as if to see how far they could push the boundary. 

“Let's take this to the bedroom.”


	44. Jon/Rhaegar

“Silky white skin and obsidian hair.” 

“Not up to par, sir?”

“I should be so lucky to have such an adonis in my bed.” The forty year old man with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and piercing indigo eyes, whispered into the younger man's ear as the two of them lounged on top of the black and red silk sheets. 

After a long night out on the town hopping from club to club Jon Snow was glad to be off his feet and out of his clothes, though he was sure that his father could have anyone underneath him right now but fashion icon known as Rhaegar Targaryen had chose him. 

“Lucky? From what I hear everyone from starlets to professional athletes have graced your bed.” 

“Jealousy is not a good look on you.”

“Well then maybe you should put a new one on me...sir.” 

Within seconds of speaking that one sentence Snow was being mauled by his lover of choice for that night with hands pinning him down to the mattress and soft lips devouring his with each kiss like it's his last. 

As both sets of hands explored every inch of skin they can touch a light scent of lavender hit the white wolf's nose as his other lesser senses began to pick up things such as the ever so soft sound of traffic from below and how delicate the silk felt on his back. 

In the same speed that Targaryen began to maul him with he ended his hungry kisses replacing the sensation with that of the older man straddling his hips who slowly began to rock back and forth creating friction causing Jon to moan at the feeling of himself chubbing up. 

While Snow didn't always approve of Rhaegar's actions or choices that he made, but this was one that he could get behind, especially with how sinful the dragon looked on top of him as the blonde man gave him a pair of bedroom eyes that rocked him so to the core causing him to buck upwards which must have delighted his father if the primal look on his face was anything to go by. 

“My my what a naughty boy you are!”

“What can I say...it runs in the family.”


End file.
